The map
The map is a paper map found among Chandra Suresh's research, depicting the entire Earth and filled with push-pins in different locations with strings connecting each of them. The map presumably documents the locations of identified evolved humans. About Genesis At his father's apartment in Madras, Mohinder Mohinder collects pieces of research. After hearing Mr. Bennet on the phone referring to the map, Mohinder takes a picture of the map, then leaves.Mohinder goes to his father's New York apartment to find the room in shambles. The map has been ripped, all strings and pins removed. Don't Look Back After meeting Eden, Mohinder asks her about the map and his father's theories. One Giant Leap In the apartment, the map has been recreated. Mohinder remarks that without knowing how the algorithm works, the map isn't important.While looking around Sylar's apartment, Mohinder and Eden find a map with dozens more strings, pins, and photographs, including Nathan Petrelli's picture with the Symbol drawn on it. Nothing to Hide At Chandra's office at the Chennai University, Mohinder notices pinholes in a map on the wall, including one in New York City. Later, he packs away the map with other research. Six Month Ago Chandra Suresh pins a photo of Nathan Petrelli on his map as Gabriel Gray arrives at Chandra's apartment for the first time. Later, when Mr. Bennet arrives, he looks at the high school picture of Claire on the map. Surrounding the picture of Claire are photos of Matt, Nikki, Charlie, and Nathan. Fallout After returning to New York, Mohinder rebuilds the map in his apartment, adding Isaac Mendez to it. Run! Mohinder takes a Post-it note with Zane Taylor's name on it off the map. Graphic Novel:Road Kill Sylar seeks out the last name he remembers from the map: Zane Taylor in Virginia Beach. Parasite Once Sylar and Mohinder return to New York, Mohinder discusses Chandra's research, including the map. When Mohinder shows the stress of driving, Sylar (impersonating Zane) selects Isaac's Post-it note from the map and attempts to call him.Later, when Mohinder is interrogating Sylar, Sylar mentions that he used Chandra's map to find evolved humans. .07% Mohinder throws the map at Sylar, knocking him out. Four Month Later... Mohinder shows a slide of the map during a lecture in Cairo. Episode:The Butterfly Effect In his apartment, Peter creates a new map with a string web coming off of it. Villains Noah Bennet watches Gabriel Gray take the photos and newspaper clips off his map via surveillance cameras when Elle Bishop knocks at Gabriel's door. Dual The map is among the files Nathan gives to the President within the section concerning Mohinder Suresh. The Wall Trivia * According to Sendhil Ramamurthy in the video commentary of Godsend, "If we had a close up, most of the people on the pictures on the map are actually crew members." This part of the commentary is during "Godsend Part Two", during the conversation between the FBI Agent and Mohinder See Also * * For the interactive version of the map posted to NBC.com as part of Heroes Evolutions, see interactive map. External Links * 9th Wonders Blog Entry - In depth analysis of the various versions of the maps * Interactive Map - Scott's interactive map for Heroes Wiki using Google Maps Map, The Map, The